Solo una noche
by jucavare12
Summary: -Estás loca! – Grito mi mejor amiga, mejor conocido como Rose - Tampoco es para tanto!, sabes? Estamos en el siglo XXI, además al paso que voy me terminaran canonizando… Me imagino el alboroto, ¡Oh santa Bella!, alabada seas!. AU MiniFic
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

-Estás loca?! – Grito mi mejor amiga, mejor conocido como Rose

\- Tampoco es para tanto!, sabes? Estamos en el siglo XXI, además al paso que voy me terminaran canonizando… Me imagino el alboroto, ¡Oh santa Bella!, alabada seas!.

\- No exageres!

\- En serio Rosie, pronto vamos a terminar la Universidad y yo sigo tan pura, como el día que mi Santa madre me trajo al mundo!

-Y eso qué? Lo único que quiere decir eso es que eres una chica decente, que no centra su vida en el sexo!

\- Ay! Por favor Rosie, parece que estuviera hablando con mi abuela… y déjame decirte que ella es la más preocupada con mi condición!

-Tampoco es para tanto – Si eso dice ella pero puedo ver como rueda los ojos! Además no me puede culpar por la decisión que estoy tomando, cuando ella ha sido de las personas que más presión me han metido. Y es que por Dios! Tenemos 22 años y ella hace muuucho que perdió su "tesoro" en la parte trasera del auto de un chico que estoy segura ni recuerda su rostro!

-Cada vez que me ve, me recuerda que se me va a "pasar" el arroz! Y la verdad es que creo que tiene razón- mi abuela siempre tan querida!, nunca pierde el tiempo para intentar emparejarme con el nieto de alguna de sus amigas, lástima que nunca le funcione.

-Oh cariño- Rose me abraza y deja que saque un poco toda la frustración que siento, sin embargo aprovecha para intentar hacerme cambiar de opinión – Pero no te parece que pagarle a un hombre es una pésima idea!?

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. Solo uso algunos de ellos para divertirme un rato**


	2. Desiciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. Solo uso algunos de ellos para divertirme un rato**

BPOV

Sus ojos azules parecen que me taladran, Rose es una persona muy singular, puede pasar de diferentes estados anímicos en cuestión de segundos, a veces pienso que es bipolar! Sin embargo aunque probablemente tenga algunas grietas en su cerebro, sigue siendo mi mejor amiga

-Mira Rosie si lo miras desde un punto de vista objetivo, es la mejor opción, es cuestión de verlo como cualquier otra transacción. Yo necesito un servicio y la agencia de la que te hable me presta "ese" servicio sin hacerme mayores cuestionamientos ¿No es genial? – Trato de poner mi mejor sonrisa y sonar convencida y convincente!, aunque mi sonrisa flaquea un poco.

-Ay! Bells, contratar un ESCORT no es una "SIMPLE" transacción, Además ¡¿Te has puesto a pensar en la cantidad de enfermedades que podría contagiarte?! – Abre sus ojos tan grande, que me dan ganas de reírme- ¡Dios te imaginas!, que tal si en unos días te empieza una gripita y resulta que es una enfermedad incurable o peor ¿Qué tal si te conviertes en zombie? – Mi amiga es tan melodramática y frikie!. No puedo evitar reírme sin control, cualquiera que vea su rostro en este momento pensaría que se cree todas las tonterías que acaba de decir!

-Rosie no estamos en una película de terror de baja categoría, sabes? – Rose sonríe casi imperceptiblemente - Y respecto a las enfermedades en la agencia me enviaran una copia de sus últimos exámenes … y esta… bueno… limpio –

-Dios eso suena como si estuvieras comprando un perro! – Suspira Rose – pero bueno supongo que con lo costoso del servicio al menos será "entre comillas seguro". No puedo creer que vayas a utilizar el dinero de tu beca para "eso" – Frunce el seño

-Oye! Ya estoy grandecita para decidir qué hacer con mi dinero! Y se que el servicio es un poco costoso, pero me asegurare de que sea un tipo sano y..

-Comestible! – se ríe mi amiga -¿Quién diría que al final resultaras ser tan pervertida?

-Iba decir ..Y.. que respetaran mi intimidad! Y YO NO SOY NINGUNA PERVERTIDA! –

Todos en la biblioteca voltean a mirarnos. Ah! Claro! No había mencionado que mi amiga Rose y yo estudiamos economía en la Universidad de Yale, mis padres pueden darse el lujo de pagarme la colegiatura, sin embargo no somos millonarios, por tanto no es como si con lo que me dan y con lo que me gano como ayudante de la biblioteca en la Universidad, pudiese pagar "ese tipo de servicios". Pero este semestre me gane la beca!, al igual que el semestre pasado, mi intención aquella vez fue devolver el dinero a mis padres o tal vez … utilizarlo para irme de viaje (Y así tal vez conocer a alguien…), no obstante cuando Charlie se entero, no solo lloro de felicidad y orgullo, si no que me obligo a abrir un CDT, para que utilizara el dinero según sus palabras "para el bienestar de tu futuro" por tanto pago mis vacaciones de lujo!. Crucero, suite… servicio a la habitación… Habitación que de hecho compartí con mi hermana de ocho años que ama Phineas y Ferb (mmm… a mi también me gustan…) …en… Orlando, Florida… si mis vacaciones soñadas "playa, sol, mar y arena" no solo contaron con estos ingredientes, si no también, con mi abuela, mi hermana y dos padres muy entusiastas que deseaban compartir con sus princesitas CADA instante. Y aunque debo decir que el musical de la cenicienta fue realmente alucinante. Definitivamente mis vacaciones de verano no fueron como yo quería que fueran. Y no es que me queje porque realmente amo a mi familia, pero siempre he sido la niña consentida, mis padres parece que pensaran que mi edad mental equivale a la de mi hermanita a pesar de que en menos de un año habré terminado la Universidad.

Por eso este semestre decidí contarle la versión modificada de mis logros académicos a mis padres y les dije que aunque mi promedio era excelente otra chica me había superado y no había alcanzado a ganarme la beca – Cuando vi sus ojos, llenarse de compresión y orgullo estuve a punto de echarme a llorar y contarles la verdad, sin embargo mi papa me interrumpió y decidió llevarme a la heladería cercana a mi casa donde siempre me invita un helado gigante de diferentes sabores que forman una carita feliz. Me sentí como una niña y para colmo entraron en ese momento al local (que siempre ha sido un sitio muy concurrido) Jake y Lauren, dos ex compañeros de preparatoria que al igual que yo estaban pasando el verano en casa.

Jake siempre fue mi amor platónico, sonrisa perfecta, ojos misteriosos y cuerpo de infarto, no obstante siempre me ha visto como su hermanita, como un ser asexual (como la mayor parte de los chicos de Forks con los que crecí, muchos de ellos amigos míos, tanto que siempre soy el hombro sobre el cual llorar). Jake siempre ha sido muy lindo conmigo, me cuenta sus cosas y me hace partícipe de sus conversaciones y gracias a él fui medianamente sociable en la escuela, pues soy de esas personas a las que le cuesta hacer amigos y a parte de él y Angela Weber (Con quien aun me escribo) no tuve muchos amigos en esa época. Y… Lauren … bueno ella era "Lauren". En la escuela siempre era yo quien cuidaba sus espaldas y en ocasiones hacia de niñera para sus hermanitos… para que ellos (Lauren y Jake)… bueno… pudieran darse el lote.

Cuando me vieron, Lauren me dio una mirada entre burlona y de lastima, como la que se le da a un payaso desahuciado y Jake… Jake me miro como siempre lo hace con ternura y… casi como si estuviera viendo un gatito bebe al que debe alimentar.

Al verlos mi papa los invito a sentarse con nosotros y les conto mi triste historia, los chicos parecían comprender la situación, así que para animarme organizaron una pequeña reunión con los chicos de la reserva, todos me dieron abrazos y apoyo, luego pasaron a contarme sus cosas, que si tal chica me gusta, que si tal otra me beso, que si ella es la mujer de mi vida, que si es muy intensa y bla bla bla, eso si obviando los detalles escabrosos (entiéndase sexuales) de sus relaciones pues creo que no querían mancillar mis oídos virginales. La verdad todo me pareció surrealista, digo ya no era la niñita de brackets que siempre iba vestida con un suéter gigante, ahora era…un chica… no?. Trataba de vestir como una mujer de mi edad y hasta me maquillaba (no mucho), pero eso nunca bastaba, siempre resultaba siendo la amiga ideal a la que incluso desconocidos decidían utilizar como hombro de apoyo y brindarme su eterna amistad…. SIiiii la friend zone… la conocía muy bien, en la universidad las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, tuve un loco acosador (más inofensivo que una mosca pero tan molesto como estas) y aparte de él… muuuchos amigos, algunos resultaban ser suuper gays y los otros se flechaban por mi amiga Rose y/o estaban enamorados yap!. Y hablando de Rosie… creo que aun no logra comprender mi decisión.

-….y si te hacen cyberbullyng, o es una red de trata de blancas o peor te enamoras del tipo?! – casi gritó

-Rose! – hable en murmullos - ¡Que esto es una biblioteca! Y yo soy la encargada!. Y si soy consciente de los peligros que puedo correr. Pero mira no me van a hacer cyberbullyng, yo misma alquile la habitación y es un hotel confiable (y carísimo), respecto a lo de la trata de blancas, mira – dije emocionada mostrándole mi mano izquierda- compre un anillo de pánico y tu sabrás todo el tiempo donde estoy, así que las probabilidades se reducen y respecto a lo de enamorarme, Dios NO SEAS RIDÍCULA- Creo que mi jefe no va a estar muy feliz con que la encargada (Ósea yop!) sea tan ruidosa.

-Ok y si te lo encuentras un día por la calle? Ah que vas a hacer?- me pregunto con una mirada maliciosa

-Mira Rosie eso es muuuy poco probable. Pero bueno ya cambiemos de tema!- lo pensé bien - En fin antes de que cambiemos de tema me vas a ayudar si o no? – Mire con firmeza a Rose

-Está bien pero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo! – dijo resignada - Aun pienso que Newton es un mejor opción – murmuro, rodé los ojos.

EPOV

-Entonces te agendo? – Pregunto la voz seductora de Irina

-Sabes que la clienta de la semana pasada seria mi último trabajo – suspiro resignado, Irina es bellísima, pero bastante desordenada en su trabajo

-Lo sé cariño – dice con voz de pena- pero olvide quitar tu información del catalogo – Por fa! Te juro que ahora mismo te saco del catalogo, pero por favor has este último trabajo, mira que van a pagar muy bien! – Seguramente si no cumplo Dimitri se va a molestar, la agencia se destaca por el "gran servicio" que presta, siempre cumplidos, siempre atentos, siempre dispuestos a que el cliente se sienta "satisfecho".

-Ok – suspiro – dime donde y a qué horas – Tomo mi Iphone de última generación y empiezo a anotar las indicaciones – Código? – pregunto

Blanco – Hmm, es curioso que alguien elija el blanco, las mujeres generalmente elijen el rojo … en fin.

-Irina no quiero ser insistente, pero en serio va a ser la última vez que me agendes, sabes que Dimitri ya está enterado y el contrato caduca este mes, ¡conoces las clausulas!.

-Lo sé cariño – suspira – y no te preocupes, sabes que la privacidad es nuestro lema, pero te vamos a extrañar, eres el más lindo – puedo adivinar la sonrisa en su rostro, ruedo los ojos.

-Gracias… supongo – Irina me comenta algo más acerca de la clienta que voy a atender, mientras termino mi informe para la clase de Macroeconomía , estoy tan concentrado que la verdad no pongo atención a los comentarios de Irina, espero que la mujer sea capaz de reconocerme.

Espero que les guste. Nos leemos!


	3. Preparandose

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia**

-Hmmm… rojo o blanco? No se tal vez negro…- murmura Rosie

Hoy ha sido un día agotador, el semestre recién empieza y los alumnos están en esas primeras semanas donde se proponen ser los mejores, por lo que la biblioteca estuvo hasta reventar y los chicos nuevos que creen que serán los próximos líderes mundiales, luego de tres explicaciones por fin entienden como usar el sistema de búsqueda. Casi ruego porque encuentren pronto el camino a Gryphon´s y nos dejen tranquilos durante los próximos meses antes de los finales. Después de casi trazarle un mapa a un chico especialmente molesto y asistir a un par de seminarios, por fin! puedo tomarme un descanso, estoy con Rose en una tienda de lencería gastando el poco presupuesto que aun me queda para el cumplimiento de esta "misión". Para ser sincera nunca había entrado a una tienda como esta, mi madre siempre se ha hecho cargo de las compras "intimas" de su nena, además es normal que en mi familia mis tías y mi abuela me regalan ropa interior y aunque nunca le he visto el problema sería un poco raro utilizar esta noche algo que se ha sido escogido por mi familia y siendo sinceros no creo que resulte muy seductor los pantys de conejitos que mi mama me regala o los cacheteros tan cómodos de color amarillo chillón que tanto me gustan y mi abuela me regalo y que según ella son muy "sexys".

-Sabes que? llevaremos estos! – me dice Rose, con tres conjuntos en la mano

-No se… el rojo es lindo, pero un poco atrevido, además nunca me he sentido cómoda usando rojo… y el negro es… muuuy revelador-

-Ok – dice Rose rodando los ojos- y que tal el de encaje blanco? Seria muy vintage

-No, soy demasiado pálida, pareceré un fantasma además no quiero verme tan "inocente" y que tal este – pregunto tomando un conjunto azul de encaje que parece sexy pero no tan revelador-

-Me gusta, es muy tu – Rose sonríe y a continuación y luego de pagar me arrastra hasta un centro de belleza donde animada porque hoy por fin luego de años de conocernos he aceptado sus consejos de belleza me convence para depilarme toootalmente; Dios! No sabía que esto fuera tan doloroso y ahora entiendo porque debía venir al spa al menos un día antes de la "función", mi cuerpo parece un ¡camarón! Y dudo que pueda verme relajada luego de está tortura; sin embargo el sufrimiento no dura tanto y luego con algunos tratamientos para la piel y un par de masajes, solo con tocar la almohada estoy segura caería en los brazos de morfeo.

Hoy por fin es el día! – el despertador suena y pienso que me ha levantado del lado incorrecto de la cama, desayuno según las instrucciones de Rose, sería muy incomodo tener problemas "corporales" léase "estomacales" en plena función; por tanto llevo días comiendo saludable además siendo sincera, ya que no soy precisamente una atleta, un dieta sana y un poco de ejercicio no me vienen nada mal. Al final creo que ha sido por eso que Rose ya no se opone tanto al tema, pues según ella estos días me he comportado como una chica normal de mi edad y no como una "nerd" con edad mental de 15 años claro! cuando me comunico su opinión casi salto a su yugular. Sin embargo ahora envés de ver Phineas y Ferb mientras como palomitas frente a mi televisor, los veo por mi celular mientras quemo calorías en la caminadora del gym de mi edificio.

Es sábado lo que quiere decir que tendría que estar en la biblioteca, sin embargo me las arregle para tener el fin de semana libre y así poder "descansar". Me preparo para hacer una serie de ejercicios de yoga que Rose me recomendó, según ella la flexibilidad es importante! Al menos luego de un par de semanas ya no duele, creo que seguiré con esta rutina. Unas horas después llega Rose con el almuerzo dispuesta a arreglarme para la gran noche. Aun no está muy convencida y la verdad es que a mí me empiezan a sudar las manos,sin embargo tengo claro que no me puedo echar atrás, pague demasiado por esto así que, me lleno de valentía y me encanta lo que veo Wow! Estoy sexy, soy tan linda!, creo que me cambiare el nombre a Narcisa, pero desecho la idea inmediatamente ese nombre es horrible! Además mi nombre refleja todo lo que soy, mmmm… tal vez debería ir a terapia no creo que sea muy sano tanto amor propio.

Tierra llamando a Bella! – Rose me mira nerviosa ha llegado la hora, casi puedo oír el reloj del campanario TIC TAC TIC TAC, hoy por fin me convertiré en mujer …. Creo que me estoy poniendo muy trascendental… definitivamente la próxima semana empiezo a ir a terapia.

Me encuentro en la recepción del hotel, me he comprado un vestido corto blanco de encaje, que me hace ver elegante pero conserva mi esencia a Rose no le gusto, dice que es poco sexy, pero que le podemos hace, fue el único que no me hizo sentir como si llevara una bolsa de basura encima, estoy tan nerviosa que empiezo a divagar. Busco de manera disimulada al hombre del catalogo, aun no sé cómo es su rostro, pues las fotografías solo mostraban un cuerpo, un cuerpo de infarto claro! En la agencia me dijeron que lo reconocería porque debe llevar una rosa blanca. Noto una mirada abrazadora a mi espalda y es imposible no voltearse, es la primera vez que noto cuando alguien me mir,a generalmente ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando alguien conocido pasa a mi lado.

Dios! Es el hombre más hermoso que alguna vez haya visto; alto de mirada penetrante y tan verde… sus ojos me hipnotizan y sus labios parecen gotas de agua y no hace falta decir que estoy muy sedienta; disimuladamente bajo la vista y paso mis dedos por la comisura de mi boca, no vaya a ser que este babeando, cuando levanto mi rostro nuevamente; no solo noto la sonrisa sexy que me dedica si no que me quedo observando la rosa blanca que lleva en sus manos e inmediatamente siento como las rodillas me flaquean.

EPOV

Suspiro mientras me miro al espejo y como llevo haciendo por mas de cinco años tomo aire para darme ánimos, al principio incluso me tomaba un par de tragos y algo más..., pero con el paso del tiempo, es triste decirlo pero me he acostumbrado. Me consuela un poco saber que hoy es mi ultimo día ejerciendo esta "labor", tal vez de haber sido mas sensato podría haber escogido otra forma de ganarme la vida; realmente no me veo como una victima. Se que fue mi decisión y en medio de lo humillado o utilizado que puedo llegar a sentirme, nunca he subestimado las recompensas económicas que mi "trabajo" me brinda. Solo trabajo unos cuatro o cinco noches al mes y nunca faltan los regalos e "incentivos" de las clientas. Quisiera poder decir que termine en este trabajo porque no tuve mas opción, pero la verdad es que termine en está situación por orgullo un orgullo tonto, que al final no ha hecho si no hacerme sentir poca cosa.

Estudio en una de las mejores universidades del país y es por ello que no presto mis servicios en está zona, así que me dirijo al aeropuerto donde me espera un viaje de dos horas en clase turista. La agencia es nacional, presta sus servicios en todo el país, se mueve en un circulo bastante exclusivo y por ello procura proteger la intimidad de sus clientes tanto como la de sus "chicos" todos jóvenes universitarios, bien hablados, que se ajustan al perfil de perfección para las fantasías de todas estás mujeres que tienen el dinero y el "placer" de contratarnos. Es difícil que alguno de nosotros se mueva en el circulo de aquellas mujeres, generalmente son mujeres de mediana edad que se sienten fracasadas en su matrimonio e invierten el dinero de las arcas familiares en darse estos pequeños "gustos" o mujeres extremadamente exitosas en su carrera que suelen darse un "respiro" algunas veces al mes.

Al llegar al hotel ya me he cambiado en la sede de la agencia, traje oscuro camisa blanca, un poco de colonia; lo mismo de siempre. Miro la rosa entre mis manos y no puedo evitar una pequeña risa...¿Blanco? en serio? ¿con que clase de loca pervertida tendré que lidiar está vez?


	4. Conocerte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, solo los uso un rato para divertirme.**

Cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzada, es la primera vez que asumo las implicaciones de lo que estoy a punto de hacer. El tipo es hermoso, sexy… caliente… y me entran unas ganas tontas de reírme o llorar!… estar aquí es surrealista , estoy a punto de perder mi "honor" con el tipo más deliciosamente atractivo que he visto… y estoy asustada … casi puedo oler mi propio miedo y … mi excitación… No soy capaz de moverme, las rodillas me flaquean, la piel me arde y tengo la garganta seca.

Se acerca con caminar pausado y elegante, casi dándome tiempo a salir corriendo, pero no atino a mover mis pies. Su olor es embriagante, te invita a pecar. Y su aliento …mmmm…

Muchas veces lo que no se halla cuando se busca…- su voz suena intrigante, seductora

..Sale al encuentro cuando no se busca… - Respondo sin ser consiente de mis palabras y confirmando que este hombre es quien me espera esta noche.

No sé si es mi imaginación o solo un intento de mi inconsciente para protegerse pero siento que cuando me mira, hay más que solo aprobación en su mirada; algo primitivo, oscuro, algo que promete… De pronto sonríe y se con certeza que hare todo lo que él quiera… al menos está noche.

Aprovechemos el tiempo linda – Suena como una sugerencia, pero veo en sus ojos que es una orden. Me ofrece su brazo y el solo contacto hace que sienta mariposas en el estomago, siento unas ganas locas de echarme a su yugular y lamer su extensión. El trayecto desde el lobby hasta la habitación es desesperante, me siento ansiosa, nerviosa y casi como deben sentirse los animales en celo. La mirada de una mujer de mediana edad que comparte el ascensor con nosotros parece entender la situación, casi quiero rogarle que no le cuente a mi mama, luego pienso que estoy siendo ridícula, no conozco a la mujer, seguramente ella ni siquiera nos mira y además no es como si estuviéramos dando un espectáculo…hhmm.. a pesar de que la mano de mi acompañante cada vez se encuentra más al sur.

Las manos me tiemblan y no soy capaz de acertar la tarjeta de entrada en la habitación, Prometeo (Que es su Nick en la agencia… eeeehhh!…) toma la tarjeta y con sutil maestría nos conduce por la habitación, es ridículo pero siento celos de saber que está no es… su primera vez…

Lo que me recuerda que el no sabe que está SI es mi primera vez… sonrió falsamente y decido que al menos por un rato el no debe saber que ni mi primer beso he dado. El ambiente es un poco raro una mezcla de frustración y deseo, no soy capaz de dar el primer paso.

Como quieres que te llame? – Me dice esa bonita voz que apenas si he escuchado.

Mmmm… no había pensado en eso, sin embargo el estupor me gana y decido que al menos quiero escucharle decir o gemir mi nombre esta noche.

Bella – Mis mejillas se encienden y me siento como una colegiala.

Bella – repite e inmediatamente besa mi mejilla con un beso que se torna poco casto y que me recorre el cuello.

Definitivamente sabes como una Bella- Sonríe contra mi piel y baja hasta el valle de mis senos.

Hhmm – Emito un quejido lastimero y pienso que yo también quiero gemir un nombre real y no el nombre de una divinidad griega, que suena como el casting de una película porno de baja categoría.

Y tu… como quieres que te diga? – digo con la garganta seca

Dime como quieras preciosa, esta noche soy todo lo que tú quieras que sea – Su respuesta no me convence, no me gusta. Así que insisto

Por favor! quiero gemir un nombre real… Un nombre que pueda recordar siempre que lo necesite - Mi voz suena como un ruego, pero realmente no me importa.

Gruñe.. y por retorcido que suene me excita… Me toma de la cintura y junta nuestros cuerpos tanto que soy capaz de sentir TODO su cuerpo incluyendo cada una de sus "extremidades"… siento ganas de gritar cuando su aliento fresco me golpea en el oído y con voz tenue me dice:

Edward... dime Edward… y te prometo Bella que esta noche no solo vas a gemir, vas a gritar mi nombre. Nunca vas a olvidar está noche

Y sé que no me está diciendo mentiras.

EDWARD POV

Miro la rosa entre mis manos y no puedo evitar una pequeña risa… ¿Blanco? ¿En serio? ¿Con que clase de loca pervertida voy a tener que lidiar esta vez?

Imagino que será una de esas mujeres casadas que frustradas porque su marido olvido alguna fecha especial o porque la infidelidad esta a la orden del día, deciden ¡Vengarse! . Ruedo los ojos, las mujeres tienen una forma compleja y desquiciante de pensar…

Un perfume que no logro identificar invade mis sentidos y no soy capaz de apartar la mirada del ángel que se cruza en mi camino. Es una mujer hermosa no muy alta de tez clara, algunas pecas, cabello castaño ondulado y ojos chocolate, ojos que te invitan a perderse en su mirada, pero son sus labios los que me dejan mudo, gruesos, delicados ¿A que sabrán? -

Su mirada me saca del estupor en el que estaba. Me siento alagado de que me devuelva la mirada pero también intrigado y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Inquieto!. Primero se ha sonrojado y luego su mirada se ha alojado en el sur de mi anatomía, lo que por increíble que parezca me pone nervioso. Pero cuando me fijo cuidadosamente me doy cuenta que no está mirando precisamente "ESA" parte de mi anatomía, si no que está absorta en la rosa blanca que sostengo entre mis manos. Y entonces es como si me cayera un balde de agua fría; me fijo en su vestuario, lleva un bonito vestido blanco de encaje corto que la hace ver frágil y tentadora; zapatos rojos de tacón alto y una chaqueta negra de cuero que no conjunta mucho. Además de un ridículo moño blanco que no parece muy común para una mujer de su edad y que esta mañana ha aparecido en mi celular como la seña clave de la mujer con la que compartiré mi tiempo esta noche.

Hago todo lo posible para que no se me note la desazón y en cierta forma la decepción, que siento al saber que aquel ángel, era la loca pervertida que estaba esperando.

Decido armarme de valor y salir de dudas, sin poder evitar notar que de cerca es aun más hermosa.

Muchas veces lo que no se halla cuando se busca…- Digo la estúpida frase clave de la agencia, rogando porque no me responda.

..Sale al encuentro cuando no se busca… - Boquea como un pez fuera del agua cuando me contesta y no puedo evitar sonreír.

La mujer es todo lo que no me espere, si la hubiese conocido en otra circunstancia diría que es una chica tímida y graciosa, tal vez divertida e inocente, una de esas chicas con las que un hombre como yo, solo podría soñar. Pero a pesar de que una parte de mi me dice que debería invitarla a salir y tal vez robarle un pequeño beso. Hacer las cosas bien!. Sé que si esta aquí no es porque este buscando una historia de amor, si no solo una noche para desahogarse. Y en este punto no soy capaz discernir si es alguna pervertida o solo una mujer frustrada con su marido o con su carrera.

Parece un poco más joven y sin duda más "natural" que todas las mujeres para las que he "trabajado", siempre demasiado sexys, mujeres que gastan lo que tienen y lo que no tienen en cirugías y tratamientos de belleza. En cambio "la chica del moño" exuda naturalidad y graciosamente pureza. Es una mezcla rara, pues su vestido blanco y sus zapatos de tacón me están volviendo loco, siento una necesidad casi primitiva de reclamarla como mía, me siento como un hombre de las cavernas que quiere reclamar lo que es "suyo". Así que decido que no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo y … seguramente… ella tampoco.

Aprovechemos el tiempo linda

El trayecto hasta la habitación es por decir menos "raro", la chica está nerviosa puedo sentirlo, no puede siquiera abrir la puerta, casi diría que esta es su primera vez… desconcertante…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sé exactamente cómo comportarme, quiero tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla hasta que me quede sin aliento, sin embrago una de mis reglas es nunca besar a una mujer en la boca, es un contacto muy intimo y sonara hipócrita pero me gusta mantener ciertas distancias. Sin embargo quiero conocer el nombre de esta mujer que se que no olvidare tan fácilmente, aunque lo más probable es que invente alguno falso.

Como quieres que te llame? – Me decido preguntarle

Bella – Como supuse no me diría su nombre, pero ese apodo le queda como anillo al dedo.

Bella – repito y no puedo evitar querer saborearla, aunque me pican los labios por besar los suyos; beso su mejilla y pronto me dejo llevar por la pasión; recorro su cuello, mientras ella tímidamente me abraza y me excita.

Definitivamente sabes como una Bella- Bajo hasta el valle de sus senos y me deleito con sus reacciones, sin duda esta noche promete.

Hhmm – Su gemido me enciende y quiero frotarme contra ella

Y tu… como quieres que te diga? – Me dice con la voz ronca

Dime como quieras preciosa, esta noche soy todo lo que tú quieras que sea

Por favor! quiero gemir un nombre real… Un nombre que pueda recordar siempre que lo necesite – Su voz suena como un ruego … Y… no me puedo negar, quiero que esta mujer lleve tatuado en su memoria mi nombre… mi nombre real. Entonces la tomo de la cintura y me deleito con su piel bajo mis manos, con su pezones rozando mi pecho y sus muslos abrazándome por la cintura

Edward... dime Edward… y te prometo Bella que esta noche no solo vas a gemir, vas a gritar mi nombre. Nunca vas a olvidar está noche

Y no tiene idea de lo que le espera… Sin embargo yo tampoco se lo que me espera.


End file.
